


BAIT

by ofreverentia



Series: INKTOBER 2019 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Tense, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofreverentia/pseuds/ofreverentia
Summary: It took Javier maybe a year of knowing Yuzuru to have the perfect bait at hand whenever he was going into his frustrated moods, pushing himself more and more; risking an injury due to his stubborn mindset.





	BAIT

It took Javier maybe a year of knowing Yuzuru to have the perfect bait at hand whenever he was going into his frustrated moods, pushing himself more and more; risking an injury due to his stubborn mindset. Those moods were truly dangerous sometimes because Yuzuru wouldn’t stop until he got the jump or element right, even if it meant he would go home with more bruises anyone can count.

Brian had failed almost from the get-go to find a method to get the younger off the ice before it’s too late. Tracy sometimes got through with her ever loving motherly patience but those required a specific timing and sometimes, she wasn’t around. Which left the coach ring to Ghislain who more often than not was rather the initiator and approver of some madness Yuzuru thought of during his training session. 

This left Javier who could decipher Yuzuru from the start even with language barrier but still he had to find the perfect method, that worked every time. So now, here was waiting by the side of the rink with a cup of hot liquid in hand, Pooh under his arm and waited for Yuzuru to spot him. With Yuzurus eyes on him, he took Pooh, held him in front of him, the cup with hot liquid tilted dangerously over the plush toys head.

“It’s time to stop for today. Don’t you think?” The reaction was instant, Yuzuru took the bait albeit rather extreme and got off the ice before Javier could finish his question. Slowly Yuzuru raised his hands to ask for Pooh, which Javier gave him, then took a sip from his coffee. Without another word he lead the way to the locker rooms, a grumbling Yuzuru following. This always worked, every single time.


End file.
